


Give Me Both

by KittyMint



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, a bit of voyeurism, heavily implied unless I add more at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMint/pseuds/KittyMint
Summary: Have you ever loved two things equally?  Why should you have to choose between them?  Besides, two is better than one.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 37





	Give Me Both

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been sitting in my files collecting dust. Decided to go ahead and plop this one here as well. I absolutely love this ship and there just isn't enough content for it. Might come back to this one and add more at some point, but it'll probably be a bit.

The  muted tapping of keys gently lulled her from a dreamless sleep .  They  accompanied her while cooking breakfast, making two  additional plates and through cleaning the  mountain of dishes  she’d created . The  rhythmic sound never  ceased as she continued her routine .

It was mid-afternoon before the persistent tapping started wearing on her nerves .  She sighed, plopping down onto the  couch and scooping up the remote .  They would  most likely be working on their current project for hours still, giving her even more incentive to drown it out .  She absentmindedly flipped through the channels until she found something interesting enough to hold her attention.

It  didn’t take lon g before she was regretting her choice of movie .  The lead characters were going at it again  _ and damn when was the last time she had been with anyone _ _? _ Thinking back, it had been awhile even before  she’d ended up at that apartment and lately her solo ventures had  been reduced to quick sessions in the shower .  She  hadn’t wanted to bother either of the m en she was staying with and flat out refused to come between them .  There was no way she would ruin the  bond they were rebuilding with each other .  Besides, she had no idea which she would choose if given the chance .  Not when they both sparked a fire in her, both made her feel elated just by being around .  How greedy was she, knowing that what she  truly wanted was  both of them ?

She peeked over the back of the couch, visually confirming both men were still in the office .  She laid back down , smiling to herself .  Aft er all, she was alone right now so why not make the most of it ? One hand slowly trailed up her thigh, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns, eyes fluttering closed at the feather-light touch .  The other ran up the length her body, finding and gently squeezing one hardened bud between her fingers .  She bent one knee , letting her skirt pool at hips .  Knowing that the men she wanted were in the next room was like an aphrodisiac .  She could easily picture their hands on her instead .  Fingers found their way beneath the band of her panties .  A  stilted moan fell from her lips, imaging them touching her, their fingers, their mouths  moving over her .  She slipped two fingers into her heat, pumping slowly, her thumb rubbing quick circles on her clit . She rolled her hips against her hand, gasping, as two names slipped out on a hushed moan .

“ Ngh … ah … Saeyoung… Saeran…”

“Huh .  Well I guess that answers our question . Doesn’t it Saeyoung? ”

“Yup! A bit surprising, but I think we can make this work.”

It took half a second for the voices that _definitely_ _did_ _not belong to her_ register in her brain. She let out a yelp as she quickly tugged her skirt back down and shoving her face into the back of the couch. She wasn’t sure what was worse, that they had seen her pleasuring herself, hell, _heard_ _her_ fantasizing about both of them or the fact that she hadn’t quite reached an orgasm.

Saeran snorted, nudging Saeyoung. “She’s as red as your couch. I don’t think she wanted us to see this, but I’m really, really glad we did.”

“Hmm, me too .  Wonder if she’d feel better know ing that we’ve thought about this on  occasion too ?”

That got her attention. The twins smirked at each other as she turned ever so slightly away from the couch.

“’On occasion’ is what you’re going with here? You’ve brought it up multiple times yourself. I’m sure I remember you talking my ear off about the possibility of the three of us just last night?”

“Saeran-ah! ” A blush bloomed on his cheeks as Saeran snickered. 

Saeyoung grabbed Saeran ’s arm , dragging him around the couch.  MC felt the couch cushions dip down when the twins sat next to her. She slowly turned her head further to face them. Saeyoung lifted his hand to softly stroke her hair.

“You know MC, Saeran and I would be more than willing to lend you a hand. We just need to hear you ask for it and we will give you anything you want.”

“You’re always helping us, making sure we’re okay , letting us know that you care .  Let us take care of you for once MC.”

Her eyes darted between them. Both sets of eyes on her just waiting for her decision.  They looked as nervous as she felt. She took a deep  steadying breath. “Saeyoung? Saeran? Take me to bed.” 


End file.
